Shenanigans Aboard the Jolly Roger
by n1njaelf1e
Summary: Basically an AU where teenage Bae is Hook's horny apprentice and shenanigans ensue. Disclaimers: Lemon, Yaoi (BoyXBoy), Age Gap, Language


Baelfire stepped into Captain Hook's quarters. Walking towards the center of the room, the boy left a trail of fresh water dripping off of him. The downpour that had started about an hour earlier drove him to seek refuge in the comforts of the most dry room aboard the ship. Although the fresh water felt soothing against his salty skin, once he was clean it seemed to be a bother. The Captain decided to take Bae under his wing and said that no apprentice of his should sleep with the rats below deck. This was why the dripping wet boy stepped into the room and towards a small cot reserved for him on the opposite side of the room as Hook's bed. He stripped himself of his shirt and wrung it out tightly. Following that was his pair of pants which he draped over the cot for quicker drying. He felt safe sitting there naked as he knew that all of the crew members were perfectly busy, and not allowed there in the first place, and that Hook was attending to business below deck. Something about a map and plotting their next move. This didn't strike Bae as odd; I mean they were pirates after all. Except what was odd was the Captain of the ship himself. To the younger teen, he seemed completely surreal. First of all the Captain looked too young and handsome for a pirate. All of the ones that Bae heard about in stories as a child were old and ugly with rotting teeth. Hook on the other hand had teeth like pearls that almost made the boy's heart flutter when the Captain smiled at him. That reminded him of that one time that Hook taught him proper steering techniques.

The boy had been told to try to steer the ship, and although he thought that he was doing a fine job, the Captain moved up behind the younger and closed his hand over the other's, gripping a peg of the steering wheel tighter .

"You really must watch your grip," commented the captain coolly, "it has to be firm and strong to show that you're the one in control." His face was so close to Bae's ear that the boy froze and fought the embarrassing blush from spreading over his face.

Now the boy sits palming at his hardening member as the feeling of the captain so close behind him is brought up in his memory along with some images of the captain from earlier today. The captain drenched from head to toe, his hair falling into his piercing pale eyes as water droplets trace his gorgeous face. The way that his soaked shirt lay tight against his toned chest and abs.

"Mmmh," Bae lets out a quiet moan and bites his lower lip. His eyes snap open in alarm as he realizes exactly what it is that he's about to risk doing. He glances nervously at the door and then proceeds to creep over to his Captain's bed. His foot suddenly catches on one of the floorboards jutting out and trips face-first onto the bed. Bae melts into the softness of the covers laced with the inviting smell of the Hook's skin. The boy groans at the whole experience. He then scrambles farther onto the bed and kneels in the center, facing away from the door. Once there, he picks up where he left off, imagining the Captain in his own bed. He tries to keep it down, but nevertheless small moans and whispers of the Captain's name escape his mouth. Bae strokes up and down his shaft, occasionally rubbing his thumb over the slit and dragging his pre-cum down for lubrication. He is so entranced in what he's doing that he doesn't hear the rain intensify outside, much less hear the door open and someone step inside the room. That someone closes the door behind him and stands in awe of the sight before him. An attractive young teenager in the throes of passion on his own bed, shamelessly panting his name. The stranger takes off his dripping wet coat and runs his hand through his hair before kicking off his shoes stepping towards the bed.

"Mmm, ah Hook, yes," Bae sighs, speeding up the pace at which his hands are pleasuring himself. The stranger blushes slightly and smirks, standing directly behind the boy. He succeeds in sliding onto the bed as to not disturb the boy and his ministrations. When he gets close enough, the man slides his arms around the boy's naked torso. Bae freezes in his spot and his eyes snap open as the blood rushes from his face, too shocked to say a word. Seconds feel like hours as the older of the two buries his face in the crook of the boy's neck and shoulder. The gentle scratch of his beard makes the boy flinch, and as one hand traces Bae's bare chest, a sharp pointed piece of metal gently circles one of his hipbones. Bae glances down sharply realizes exactly who this stranger is as his voice breaks the silence.

"Bae," the familiar gruff voice infused with lust is none other than Captain Hook's, "Are you having fun drying off in here?"

"I- uh- I- mmph!" Baelfire snaps his mouth closed to keep from moaning as the Captain's hand rubs at his inner thigh, and his hook traces up the boy's chest. Hook begins to suck on Bae's neck as he slides his hand to the boy's hard member and begins softly stroking it. The shock of pleasure that hits Bae is unlike anything he's ever felt before. He moans the Captain's name as the elder strokes Bae's shaft tantalizingly slow. Baelfire reaches one hand up to the curl his fingers into Hook's wet hair as his other hand covers the Captain's, gripping it tightly.

"Watch your grip," the boy breathes out, "Show me you're the one in control." Hook smirks and bites the younger's neck for throwing his words back at him. If it's "in control" he wants, that is exactly what he is going to get. Hook swiftly flips the boy over and shoves him down onto the bed, pushing his legs apart. The older tears his own shirt off and crawls over to the boy so that he is above the other. Bae's eyes reflect his fear towards the others rough actions as well as the lust as his eyes trace the Captain's naked torso. Hook hungrily takes the boy's mouth with his own, forcing his tongue in and humming lightly as he strokes Bae's member. Reassured, Bae wraps his arms around the Captain's neck and his legs around Hook's waist. The boy moans as he feels how aroused the Captain is getting. Hook kisses down the other's jaw to suck and bite at Bae's neck, then to his chest. Still stroking the other's length, Hook moves to suck on one of the boy's nipples.

"Aah," Bae gasps as the Captain nips at it gently, caressing the skin around it with his tongue in apology. Hook moves his hand to the younger's hip as he grinds into him. Bae moans at the pressure and bucks back. The older kisses down Bae's chest and stomach placing kisses around his hips and the insides of his thighs, just barely not touching his erect member.

"Mmh," the boy moans at the feeling of the elder's breath on his throbbing cock but whines at the lack of attention his member is receiving. He reaches his hands to intertwine with short dark hair as he tries to direct Hook to his member, but Hook is having none of it and he continues his torturous teasing. Bae was in desperate need of something, anything, the slightest touch to bring back those waves of pleasure and to bring him release.

"Nngh, please," the boy whispers in a voice barely audible to the other.

"What was that?" the Captain says with a smirk. He looks up at the boy's flushed face with lust-darkened eyes. The younger boy blushes harder and looks off to the side, squirming as the Captain's hook rubs gently against his side.

"I said please," he repeats in a quiet voice and looks down to meet lustful piercing eyes staring up at him.

"Please what?" Hook asks rubbing up Bae's thigh. This is a game for him, and Bae could see that in his eyes. There is only one way to wipe that smirk off of his face.

"Suck me off," Bae says in as assertive of a voice as he could muster under the current circumstances. The dramatic change in Hook's features almost makes Bae smirk if the older hadn't shot him a hungry look that could kill right afterwards.

"You asked for it," Hook growls before he dives down and takes Bae's cock in whole.

"Aaaugh!" the boy screams and arches his back as a jolt of pleasure courses through him. Just the feeling of the wet heat enveloping his cock reduces Bae to a shameless moaning mess. Hook bobs his head fervently, pulsing his tongue against the underside of the boy's dick.

"Nngh," Bae groans as the elder releases his member with a lewd pop. Hook connects his mouth to the base of the boy's dick and sucks and licks a trail up to the head. He grabs the shaft rather roughly and laps at the head of the hard member, spreading the pre-cum over it. The Captain hollows out his cheeks and sucks the member back deep into his throat. Bae cries out in pleasure as he bucks into Hook's mouth and grips the sheets hard enough to turn his knuckles white.

"Ah, fuck H-hook, I'm close!" he moans out before releasing inside the elder's mouth with a cry. Hook swallows and licks Bae's dick clean as the boy recovers from his orgasm.

"Bae," the Captain lustfully groans into the younger's ear. His tone says more than enough as he grinds into the boy's leg and leans down to kiss him. The boy gets the message and kisses back just as passionately. He reaches down and as one hands explores Hook's sculpted chest, the other massages the elder through his pants. The Captain hisses at the much needed contact and arches into the boy's touch. As he is doing this, Bae tilts his head up to Hook's ear.

"My goodness, you're so big and hard already," the boy croons, "It's going to be so tight inside me, I'm going to be screaming for you." Hook lets out a strangled groan and buries his face in Bae's neck as the boy's hands work wonders on his dick. Baelfire slides down on his back so that his mouth is inches away from the Captain's arousal. He leans in and licks his member through the coarse fabric of his trousers. The boy closes his mouth over the head, nipping and sucking on it while his hands grip the Captain's thighs. Clenching his jaw and gripping the sheets with his hand is all the elder could do to keep from moaning uncontrollably. Hook's heavy and irregular breathing and the wet noises Bae's mouth are making are easily drowned out by the storm outside, and could only be heard between the two of them. The boy soon gets tired of the taste of fabric and yanks down the captain's trousers swiftly. He admires the very impressive size of the dick in front of him but immediately closes both of his hands around it, and still has room for his mouth to cover the head.

"Ah, ngh fuck," the elder groans as the boy clumsily sucks on and licks patterns into the head of his cock. Bae puts one of his hands over the other and quickly pumps the length into his mouth.

"Oh my god. Bae. Bae stop!" Hook stops the boy and pulls out of his mouth with a groan. Bae grabs Hook's dick again and gives it a slow lick from the base to the tip that covered the underside of the Captain's member. Hook gasps and moans out of shock.

"Do you want me to come before it's time?" he asks shakily as Bae slides back up with a pout. The boy pulls Hook down roughly so that their bodies are pressed flush against each other and their mouths lock. Their tongues fight for dominance and they bite at each other's lips as Bae grinds against the elder.

"I want you inside me already," he whines as his hand slips down to wrap around the Captain's dick again. Hook groans at the other's impatience and presses three fingers up to Bae's mouth which the younger takes in instantly. He nips and licks at the digits, coating them with saliva, as he moans around them, earning him a light blush from Hook. When satisfied, the boy lets go of the wet fingers with a pop. Hook spreads Bae's legs as far as they would go and begins circling his hole gently. He looks into the boy's eyes as he slowly inserts one finger. The younger's eyebrows scrunch together a little, but his face relaxes when the Captain leans in and licks his nearly hardened member. Hook begins to move his finger as he takes the member in his mouth and begins sucking on it, holding it steady with the curve of his hook, and bobbing his head in time with his thrusts. When the boy shifts his hips back onto his finger, Hook eases a second one in. The younger shifts uncomfortably and hisses at the feeling of being stretched, but gives into the pleasure of the Captain's hot tongue on his dick. Hook scissors his fingers and thrusts into the boy, and when the other relaxes, he slowly inserts a third. Bae grits his teeth and winces at the intrusion.

"Please try to relax," Hook whispers to the other gently. He thrusts his fingers slowly trying different angles each time until-

"AAh! Hook!" the boy moans as a rush of pleasure washes over him, "Do that again!"

The Captain complies and rubs that one spot inside him over and over, thrusting his fingers faster each time. Bae tries to jut his hips back onto Hooks fingers, but as soon as he does the elder pulls out his fingers and lets go of his member. The boy looks down and sees the hungry and almost pained look in Hook's eyes.

"I- I'm ready," Bae breathes out. Hook pulls one of the boy's legs onto his forearm and guides the head of his cock to Bae's entrance. He slowly pushes in about halfway when he notices the look on intense pain on the younger's face.

"It's okay," the captain whispers, "you'll get used to it." He leans down to kiss at the corner of Bae's eye where a salty tear was threatening to spill over. He kisses the boy softly and strokes his length gently as he inches into him. Bae tenses up under him and grips his arms tightly at the painful intrusion. When Hook fills the boy fully, he freezes and needs all of his willpower not to pound the boy into the mattress. Let's just say he doesn't want to hurt his little apprentice just yet. As Hook's patience becomes overcome by his lust Bae speaks out.

"You can try moving," he forces through clenched teeth. With the release of a breath he didn't know he was holding, the Captain slowly pulls out about halfway and presses back inside. He repeats the process, pulling out a bit farther than before and pushing in slightly faster each time. As the pleasure starts overriding the pain, the younger lets out little whimpers and moans.

"Mmh, Hook faster. Ah!" the boy cries when he can't take the pace the Captain sets. Hook gladly obliges as he begins to slam into the boy, trying to angle his thrusts to find the younger's prostate again.

"Oh god!" Do that again!" Baelfire screams when he feels the white hot pleasure of the elder hitting his intended target. Hook pounds into the boy, hitting his most pleasured spot each time, drawing loud cries from the younger.

"Ngh! Bae, I'm close," the Captain grinds out, speeding up his pace.

"M- Me too!" the boy moans out in between ragged breaths. Bae comes with a loud cry, his cum spattering onto his and Hook's chests. The younger's walls clamp down on the dick inside him, urging the Captain to come.

"Ah! Fuck! Bae!" the captain groans as he releases inside him, The elder almost collapses onto his lover when he turns and lands next to him on the bed. As they recover from their orgasms, Bae rolls over and kisses Hook, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Bae, wait," Hook whispers and pulls away from the boy. He reaches over and grabs a small cloth which he uses to wipe off himself and Bae. He tosses it aside and slides back up to the boy, reaching his hook to move a strand of hair from the boy's eyes. He tenderly kisses the boy back. The younger pulls back and leans his forehead against the other's.

"Captain, do you think you could teach me some more?" he asks innocently.

"Only if you'll be," he wraps the boy's leg around his waist, "willing to learn."

"Anyone would be, with such an attractive teacher," Bae retorts. He places his hands on the elder's chest. Hook grins and pulls a sheet over them before turning out the one candle lighting the room.


End file.
